The girl with the flower tattoo
by Nerdfighters4life
Summary: Miss Josephine Edwards. That was the name her parents chose for her. Standing at a solid 5'5, her dark auburn hair hit in the middle of her back. Her hazel eyes were just barely visible over the bangs that hung down. To him, she was an angel he's always wanted. DM/OC, BZ/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello Readers! First off, thank you so much for taking your time to read! Second, if at all possible, all opinions matter! This is my first story and I am not really sure what I am doing! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Christina**_

 **Chapter 1**

Walking down the station Josephine smiled to herself as she pulled her suitcase onto the train. Memories of the goodbyes from her parents were still prominent in her mind. Her mom's overly affectionate kisses and her dad's sweet embrace. It doesn't matter that this was her 6th year going to Hogwarts- when their little girl left anywhere there were always some tears.

Walking down the isle way she saw familiar faces of kids she's grown up with. Some of them she could name but as for the others, they were just faces. She observed the laughs and the smiles as the students embraced their long lost friends. Finding an empty compartment she shuffled in, nearly tripping over her own feet. Sitting down in the cozy room, Josephine looked out the window, catching her reflection in the mirror.

Miss Josephine Edwards. That was the name her parents chose for her. Standing at a solid 5'5, her dark auburn hair hit in the middle of her back. Her hazel eyes were just barely visible over the bangs that hung down. Her full lips covered a white smile, and dimples that hit her pale cheeks. The one thing that stuck out when people looked at her was the tattoo that crept from her back to her neck. She received it over the summer when she was visiting her best friend Evelyn, in Ireland. When she got home her parents were furious, but quickly thought it was funny as Josephine was not one to rebel.

As if on cue, Evelyn bursted into the compartment in a huff. "Joey, this year just started and Zambini is already pissing me off." Josephine smiled as Evelyn's accent soaks on all her words. Evelyn was the perfect specimen of female. Tall, blonde, huge bust. Everything, Blaise Zambini- known Slytherin Sex God- yearned after. Their constant flirtation had been evident since their first year, and every year she would shut him down. Of course, that did not stop him from dipping his wand into other forbidden forests…

"As soon as I got here, he popped out of nowhere, looking gorgeous and annoying as hell as ever, and he asked me to join him in a threesome with Georgina, GEORGINA? As if any part of that would make me say yes." As she spoke her face turned darker in anger.

Georgina Davis, you know how in every bad muggle movie there is that one girl who is just the ultimate bitch, somehow super rich and has everything every girl wants? That's Georgina. And by golly if she has a way to making Josephine and Evelyn's blood boil. It also doesn't help her ego that Georgina is currently dating Draco Malfoy. Another reason to flaunt her perfect life.

"You and I both know he just said that to get a reaction. Stop giving him the satisfaction of getting under your skin, or we will have a long year." Josephine spoke while trying not to laugh.

"I know, but come on, even her name pisses me off."

"Let it go, don't think about her, don't think about him. Take out your book and draw, it will help."

Josephine smiled as Evelyn took her advice. They both plugged in their muggle device that played music, closed their eyes, and enjoyed the soothing motion of the train that was rushing toward their unknowingly chaotic year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thank you for reading the first chapter and I hope you enjoy the second! Like I said before, I am not really sure the direction I want to go, so if you guys have any ideas let me know!**

 **Lot's of love,**

 **Christina**

CHAPTER 2

With the sun barely visible, the castle looked exactly as they had remembered the previous years before. The sight never failed to take Josephine's breath away. Her pure-blood entitled her to some money, but her parents raised her with a humble approach leading her in the direction of not spending much. Thus, not travelling as often. Hogwarts was the home away from home to the two girls. Through blood, tears, and laughs, the castle held their most important memories.

"Here we go again," Evelyn whispered to Josephine as they jumped off the carriage and towards the direction of the entrance. The students surrounded them were wearing multi-colored crests on their dark robes, with the different embroidery on their cloaks. Josephine and Evelyn's shined the blue Ravenclaw emblem.

"Watch where you are going, WHORE!" A figure screamed while smacking right into Josephine. With the light glim of the candles, it would have been difficult to tell who exactly the figure was. But seeing as there is only one person who holds such an intolerable screeching voice, she knew the owner could be none other than the CTC(Classic Thunder Cunt).

"Oh geez, I am so sorry I don't know how I didn't see you with all that shit on your face." Josephine smiled sweetly. Georgina's eyes flared as she stormed away, heading towards the Great Hall.

"Now girls, that wasn't so nice, was it? What did poor ole Georgina ever do to you?" Blaise Zambini's smooth voice spoke as he pushed himself off the wall, obviously witnessing the whole fiasco.

"Not now Zambini, I am not in the mood. Let's go Evelyn." Josephine did not fail to notice the fire in Evelyn's eyes as Zambini spoke, but nonetheless followed her into the Great Hall.

"Since we are prefects, the letter stated that there was a meeting after dinner, and to meet back here after we are done escorting the first years to their dorm." Said Josephine, not too sure whether or not Evelyn was still listening.

"Yeah, whatever you say, sounds good." Evelyn's eyes scanned Slytherin table, and her eyes stopped as they set on a certain dark hair, dark eyed, boy.

"EVELYN YOU ARE OBSESSED, accept already. We know he is in love with you." Josephine silently yelled to her friend smiling and laughing.

"It would never work we fight all the time."

"Whatever you say."

The conversation was quickly interrupted as the Great Hall door opened again. Standing at a stern 6'1, his silver hair swept across his grey eyes as he headed toward the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy was not someone Josephine ever spoke about. To her, he was this forbidden fruit. The only time communication ever held place was when either of their parents held a banquet for the firm. Then it was just a nod of acceptance of the other's presence, but no further words expressed.

Josephine was not naïve, she knew he was beautiful. Girls from every House talked about him, and from the sounds of it, he was very popular with the ladies. Rumor has it that Georgina and him started dating over the summer, but are to be engaged as soon as graduation hits.

"Now look who's the one staring."

"I wasn't staring, I was observing. There is a difference."

"Don't lie, you and I both know that if you had your way, you would have been boning Malfoy a long time ago."

"Shut up, Davis."

"Make me, Edwards." Josephine rolled her eyes yet couldn't fail to blush a little. She was not used to being called out. But she also did not deny it. Who knows what this year will hold, maybe she will get lucky, and Georgina will fall off the Clock Tower.


End file.
